Razón de vivir
by Nina Lee
Summary: Continuación del Megamix Panda ¿Qué pasa cuando Shuichi se va sin decirle nada a Yuki? ¿Qué pasa cuando su mejor amigo tiene sentimientos encontrados?¿Y si también los tiene un loco conejo?
1. Lazos Rotos

Esto es algo que no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza desde que leí el megamix uffffff... eso hace un montón de tiempo.  
Bueno es el primer fic que me animo a publicar así que espero que les guste  
este capi se lo quería dedicar a mi linda Alezzita que me ayudo con el titulo y para mi amiguis hotarubi_iga que me animo a publicarlo cuando le comente de unos inconvenientes q tuve!  
en fin al fic!!!  
Gravitation no me pertenece es de mi querida sensei Maki Mukarami yo solo me divierto haciendo que Yuki pague algunas cosas que me debe jajajajajaja

**Capitulo primero "Lazos Rotos"**

Shu sabia que había llegado el momento de irse con la cabeza en alto, pero le dolía en el fondo el salir así, tan...derrotado.

Quien iba decir que una cinta de video lo podría dejar en semejante estado: pálido, temblando, aferrado al inodoro como si fuera su vida y hecho un mar de lagrimas.

El recordar a su koi gemir de placer mientras que Tohma consumía su orgasmo en él, le hizo una vez más vomitar por el asco y repulsión que sentía, y se termino de convencer de que Yuki Eiri, no sabia amar.

Lo hirió de una manera cruel, no entendía como Eiri le permanecía estar a su lado después de que lo engañaba, cuantas veces se habría acostado con Seguchi y Tatsuha... y quien sabe con cuantos y cuantas más.

Quien diría de Tatsuha podría llegar a ese nivel de perversión para acostarse con su hermano y con su cuñado a la vez, ese hombre no tenia ni un mínimo respeto por su familia aunque ya se lo había dejado muy en claro todas las veces que se llego a insinuar

Y por supuesto no se iba a olvidar del autor de esa cinta "el gran Tohma Seguchi", ese maldito bastardo que había arruinado su vida, ahora que lo pensaba ese tipo manejaba su vida a su antojo, podía mover sus horarios,¡Podía sacarlo del país si le daba la gana! era increíble, pero al fin y al cabo Tohma se encargo de lograr su objetivo... al fin Yuki Eiri era suyo.

No iba a luchar, ya estaba cansado de que en esa relación él era el único que daba el brazo a torcer , él siempre pedía perdón, él aguantaba a Tohma mientras que este se dedicaba a mandarle indirectas cada vez que lo veía , todo tenia su limite, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El tecladista de nittle gasper se había dedicado especialmente en hacerle llegar ese video , él se beneficiaba con todo, no creía que Tatsuha fuera tan vil, él tenia una relación con Ryuichi hace meses y sabia lo mucho que le había costado que Ryu lo aceptara. Ahora que iba hacer con todo lo acontecido ¿debía enseñarle el video? No, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para pensarlo ya vería mas adelante que hacer, pero podía conformarse con algo, sabia que Eiri no se iba a conformar solo con Tohma, no solo con uno, de seguro buscaría muchos más amantes ja! Le gustaría ver al "puto amo del universo" en esa situación, siendo engañado en el mismo apartamento quería ver su cara de dolor y sufrimiento ¡qué él sufriera mil veces más por todo lo que le había hecho! ¡Qué pagara cada lagrima derramada!

Se puso de pie y miro en el espejo, observo sus orbes amatistas tan rojas como nunca, se sentía tan débil que arrastro sus pies hacia el cuarto, tenia que irse lo antes posible, no quería encontrarse con Eiri y que lo viera así, no le daría el gusto ni a él ni a Tohma, porque si algo había aprendido de las continuas veces que lo engaño, era el comportarse indiferente y no demostrar su dolor mientras cada pedazo de su corazón se destruía.

Recogió lo primero que encontró que era suyo y lo guardo en su mochila: ropa, sus artículos de aseo, no quería dejar algún rastro de haber existido en la vida de Yuki Eiri y llamo al guitarrista de Bad Luck para que lo esperara fuera de su nuevo departamento.

Sí, se había comprado un departamento a espaldas del escritor, eran tantas las veces que necesitaba estar solo que ese era el único refugio que tenia. Le agradecía mucho a Hiro por haberlo acogido tantas veces cuando Yuki lo botaba de la casa pero ya no quería incomodarlo más, no quería que lo viera mientras él se consumía en su cuarto, cuantas veces fue a ese sitio después de que Yuki no llegara a dormir, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Cuantas infidelidades le aguanto pensando que sentiría algo de amor por él, incontables veces espero una demostración de cariño de parte del rubio pero al parecer se equivoco, le dio una ultima mirada al lugar y partió a tomar un taxi.

**sysysysysysysysysysysysys**

Hace media hora que debía estar en su apartamento y no terminaba la endemoniada reunión. Eran la 1 de la madrugada y si seguía en ese lugar se quedaría ciego, no sabia que tenia que hacer para que dejaran de tomarles fotos; Kanna lo tenia caminando de entrevista en entrevista para promocionar su nuevo libro. ¡No podían lanzarlo sin que él estuviera presente!,¡igual iba ser uno de los libros mas leídos! (modestia aparte)

-Yuki-san - dijo el entrevistador –queremos saber ¿por qué su novio Shindou-san no se encuentra acompañándolo en el lanzamiento de su ultimo best seller?

-Es obvio que se encuentra trabajando en el próximo lanzamiento de su CD y no puede perder el tiempo en estos asuntos tan triviales- respondió cortante, los malditos reporteros siempre buscaban saber algo de su relación. Ni a su hermana le contaba sus asuntos personales y ellos querían entrometer las narices.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ya era tarde y de seguro Shuichi ya estaría durmiendo con esa sonrisa tan característica, ese baka había cambiado su vida, ahora se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba, gracias a él había decidido dejar de lado el fantasma de su sensei, ese hombre que fue su primer amor y que arruino una parte de su vida para verse envuelto en un mundo lleno de soledad y culpa...

Culpa que poco a poco consiguió que se hiciera más daño del que se pudiera imaginar, no sabia como salir mascara de frialdad que ocultaba su alma por el temor a ser dañado de nuevo. A dar amor y recibir traición, pero llego su baka y logro traspasar esa barrera que había sido impuesta hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Con su presencia logro que poco a poco su alma se llenara de amor y felicidad, si bien algunas de sus metidas de pata les sacaban canas verdes, al terminar la noche le hacían dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro por las ocurrencias de su koi.

Ya había decidido que seria el ultimo mes como amantes, quería dar un paso más grande con su bola rosa, deseaba que le perteneciera por completo llevaban mas de dos años juntos y pensaba que era el momento justo para comprometerse.

Tenia miedo que con su carácter mandara a la mierda todo lo que había logrado, y mañana seria el día en que confesara sus sentimientos a Shuichi y tenia que ser el día más especial de todos

Los primeros meses como amantes no había sido fiel y eso sucedió porque no pensó que Shuichi siguiera persistiendo para que formaran una relación, había tratado que de algún modo la bola rosa lo dejara en paz. Desplantes que hizo y varias veces no llego a dormir y volvía dispuesto a no encontrar a nadie, pero él contra todo pronostico lo recibía con una sonrisa. Y poco a poco fue encariñándose a tal punto que termino enamorado de su niño. Ese niño que con un simple roce de labios y una caricia podía transmitir todo el amor que profesaba por él.

-Yuki-sensei parece que es todo por hoy, ya se puede retirar-dijo Kanna sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio escritor.

-Al fin, Kanna para la próxima solo dedícate a hacer publicidad y no reuniones sociales ya sabes que no me agradan-replico el Yuki

- Sensei, esto se da cada 3 libros que publica así que no puedo hacer nada mas, la editorial controla estas cosas, además ya puede retirarse seguro shindou-san lo estará esperando

_¡Esta dormido! De seguro habrá llegado cansado por jugar con ese conejo, oh! pero me cobrare con creces el tiempo que pasa con ese bipolar- pensó dejando volar sus "sanos"pensamientos _

_-_bueno, nos vemos Kanna- dijo Eiri y sin mas salió del hotel para dirigirse a su departamento algo le decía que nada bueno iba a suceder.

**sysysysysysysysysysysysys**

Ya entrada la noche un pelirosa esperaba el ascensor, trataba de limpiar los restos de sus lagrimas, dios quería que se lo tragara la tierra como le iba a decir a su amigo que había sido engañado, peor cuando se enteraran los medios iban hacer un banquete con su rompimiento con Eiri y lo mas probable es que todos sus amigos sintieran lastima por él, después de todo la mayoría le dijo que dejara al escritor por sus continuas depresiones.

-SHUICHI- grito Hiro – Shuichi levanto la vista hacia él y se acerco -¿estas bien?- dijo al verlo de cerca, tenia la ropa desarreglada su cabello alborotado y ni que decir de sus ojos ese brillo tan característico que tenían habían desaparecido

-¡¡HIRO!!- fue lo único que el cantante pudo articular ya que de inmediato abrazo a su amigo, al ver esto hiro trato de apartarlo para preguntarle que le había sucedido pero Shuichi no lo dejo- por favor, Hiro necesito que me abrases, te necesito...Hiro

-Shu-chan ¿qué te paso?, ¿Dime por qué estas así?, Shu? - el cantante no respondió, mientras sentía como la vista se nublaba

-SHUUUUUUU!!-El pelirrojo pudo sostener a su amigo antes que tocara el suelo y lo movió un poco para ver si despertaba

-S_e ha peleado con Uesugi_ – pensó, pero había algo muy raro que habría hecho el rubio para dejar así a su amigo, _seguro se mando una muy grande_- se dijo, aunque últimamente shu se estaba preocupando por cosas innecesarias, lloraba por cosas sin sentido, no entendía que era lo que pensaba esa cabecita rosa.

Por otro lado estaba ese tipo en el que había dejado lo mas importante para él, su Shuichi , deseaba su felicidad, pero al transcurrir el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa relación le hacia mucho daño y estaba dispuesto a tratar de conquistar el corazón de su amigo, deseaba ser él quien despertara a su lado todas las mañanas, deseaba ser él la fuente de su inspiración, solo le quedaba esperar una oportunidad aunque...deseaba que las cosas entre ellos no terminaran mal.

**sysysysysysysysysysysysys**

Se preguntaba una y otra vez donde se encontraba Shuichi eran las 1:40 am y ni rastro del pelirrosa lo único que encontró fue su cama vacía, llamaría a Nakano para ver que demonios había hecho ahora...

El pelirrosa hace días estaba algo raro, si bien era cierto que hacia sus berrinches eran casi diarios ¡pero estos ya habían pasado a una exageración ¡

_Flash back_

Como todos los días entro a la ducha para tener un relajante baño y procedió ha enjabonar cada parte de su cuerpo y luego paso a su cara y por casualidades de la vida cogió el shampoo de cierto niño rosa y ¡para que lo hizo! , después que salió del baño. Entro Shu y en menos de 5 minutos tenia a un Shuichi medio desnudo gritándole el porque había agarrado sus cosas sin permiso y que había dejado una gran porción del shampoo derramándose.

-Ya baka cállate ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, TE COMPRO OTRO Y YA!

- CLARO SEÑOR MILLONARIO! ¡cree que todo lo podrá arreglar con dinero no? Pues no quiero que compres nada!.

PAFF !!! se escucho la puerta del baño siendo azotada en la cara de cierto escritor que estaba impactado por la reacción de su cantante

_Fin del flash back_

Ya llevaba 5 llamadas a Nakano y este no respondía, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sus típicas migrañas

_A menos que siga en casa de Sakuma – pensó_

Trayendo con aquella frase punzadas más fuertes a su cerebro. Shuichi no podía estar con ese tipo , ¡demonios! Ahora no iba a pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

**Continuara...**

Que tal??  
Quería detallar muy bien los sentimientos de Shuichi así que no sé que tal me haya salido.  
limones, tomatazos, vociferadores y demás son aceptados!  
bueno y si como digo arriba son tomatazos quiero que sean con fundamento, esta historia no va ser como las otras de gravi q tienen como continuación el megamix panda así que esperen q verán muchos obstáculos que tendrán que afrontar los protagonistas, bueno me quito dejare de aburrirlos cuídense bye bye


	2. Llamadas

Hola chicas!

Bien sé que no tengo perdon por haberme tardado siglos!!!

Pero como sabrán creo que la mayoría estábamos en exámenes y peor con esto de las fiestas así que me distraje un poco XD!

La cosa es que ya esta el capi, espero que les guste!

Los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen todos son de la maravillosa Maki Murakami, yo solo me divierto con Yuki jejejejeje

**Capitulo Segundo "Llamadas"**

En su área de trabajo, Thoma Seguchi , presidente de NG Records, se disponía a volver a su casa ya que había tomado la determinación de ir hasta las ultimas consecuencias para tener a Eiri a su lado.

Solo tenia que mover las piezas a su favor, pero había algo que estorbaba, su hermosa esposa que por azares del destino tenia que irse de viaje a Europa para ayudarlo ha abrir un nuevo local de Ng. Aunque si todo iba bien tendría un local más y quedaría viudo en el camino, al fin de cuentas, solo era una pieza mas del juego y su rol era sacrificarse por el rey.

--------------

Y a la mañana siguiente un pelirrojo se despertó en el sofá al sentir la incomoda luz, se levanto y fue a la habitación de Shu donde lo encontró enredado entre las sabanas, lo arropo bien y le retiro algunas hebras rosadas que opacaban su angelical rostro y fue a buscar su celular que lo había dejado tirado para ir a dormir, donde se percato que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas y todas de la misma persona.

-_Imposible, cuanto más ese tipo va a seguir persiguiéndote! No es justo que sufras así, demonios!_

Apago el celular al ver que este vibraba y se vio en la obligación de buscar algo de comida para alimentar a su amigo, necesitaba respuestas y no le podía preguntar con su estomago vació. Eran ya, las 10 a.m y se acerco al refrigerador y no encontró nada, solo un yogurt de fresa que quien sabe cuando tiempo estuvo ahí.

-_No hay remedio tendré que salir_- dijo ya que probablemente iba a tener que comprar comida para calentar ya que no tenia ánimos para cocinar, pero antes se detuvo a acomodar la ropa de Shu en el armario y unos videos que encontró entre sus cosas, prácticamente se había olvidado de todo en su desesperación por ayudar a su amigo a tal modo que se paso como media hora buscando las llaves porque no se acordaba donde las había dejado.

--------------

_-Como era posible que llamara a Nakano y este le apagara el teléfono, que se abra creído ese imbecil_- pensó Yuki para después apagar su inseparable cigarrillo

Simplemente no entendía porque Shuichi le había apagado el celular y Nakano le colgaba el teléfono. No pudo dormir y ni tenia ganas de trabajar, porque simplemente se le fue la inspiración. Así que llamaría al pervertido de su hermano para que le diera el teléfono de Sakuma y preguntarle por su bola rosa.

_-Moshi, moshi Uesugi Tatsuha_

_-Tatsuha, necesito que me des el telefono del conejo!-_

_-Hola aniki cuanto tiempo sin escucharte, oh gracias por preguntar me encuentro muy bien!_

_-Ya déjate de juegos mocoso, dame el número-dijo Eiri_

_-Ya aniki cálmate parece que no hubieras pasado buena noche, por cierto ¿Cómo esta mi cuñadin? De seguro durmiendo, pobre tanto y tanto ejerci... _

_-CALLATE MOCOSO, DAME EL MALDITO NÚMERO DE UNA VEZ! -Con una venita palpitando- _

_-Ya aniki aquí esta 180519901, a todo esto ¿Para que quieres el número de my ho.._

_pafff- (colgaron el teléfono)_

_-"__Arigatou" aniki!_

--------------

Un niño de cabellos rosa se removía en su cama, intentando enfocar su mirada ¿Qué hacia ahí?- pensaba, mientras se tallaba los ojos intentando enfocar su visión cuando de repente una serie de imágenes vinieron de golpe a su mente, mientras arrugaba las sabanas con sus manos y luchaba para no derramar lagrimas, veía su reflejo en el espejo que detallaba todo lo mal que se encontraba, y que en un ataque de ira tomo el reloj de su cómoda y lo lanzo contra el, mientras se preguntaba -¿Que había hecho para merecer que lo traicionaran de esa manera?

No le importo las veces que le decía que lo amaba, era absurdo pensar que ese sentimiento profesado a Yuki le hubiera importado, estaba cansado, dolido y decepcionado tenia un vació en su corazón y no le encontraba un sentido a su vida, no quería mas dolor ni sufrimiento.

Trataba de resistir todo el dolor que lo golpeaba en estos momentos, pero se encontraba en una situación tan difícil que deseaba por un momento desaparecer y olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Se levanto descalzo y camino hacia los vidrios cogiendo uno observándolo detalladamente, podía ver una parte de su rostro reflejado

-_Mis lágrimas caen y en el fondo quisiera poder sonreír _–pensó

-SHU ¿QUÉ HACES?- dijo Hiro al verlo sosteniendo el vidrio, asustando así al pobre chico

-Ay!– dijo Shu soltando el vidrio –¡Hiro me asustaste!- dijo, mientras que miraba la herida que se había hecho en la mano

-Baka! ¿Qué haces agarrando eso?¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras se acercaba para revisar la herida y alejarlo de los vidrios que yacían en el piso

-Uhmmm...- respondió -Oye me escuchas!- dijo el guitarrista poniendo un pañuelo en su mano- aprieta la herida, voy por alcohol- dijo resignado al ver que su amigo no le hacia caso

Mientras tanto Shuichi se sentó al borde de la cama mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, su alma se encontraba desgarrada y se sentía al borde del colapso, quería dejar atrás ese sentimiento que lo destruía, quería dejar atrás a Yuki.

La única manera era alejarse, así se le haría más fácil apartarlo de su mente y de su corazón. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era decirle que no lo buscara. Y para eso no necesitaba de verlo a la cara, ¿ o sí? Solo una llamada y ya, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para decírselo frente a frente, era un cobarde pero si lo veía a la cara no iba a poder resistir y caería de nuevo, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de sí, siempre trato de ser el mejor para Yuki, pero parece que no había estado a la altura.

Su mejor amigo regreso con algodón y alcohol para limpiar su herida, pero al verlo así lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo para transmitirle todo el apoyo que le daba.

-Vamos Shu cambia esa cara, cálmate-dijo después de separarse del abrazo y limpiarle las lagrimas -Dame tu mano-

-ne, ¿Hiro me a doler?- dijo el pelirrosado dándole su mano a su amigo- uhmm...¿te olvidas que quería ser el mejor medico?-dijo el guitarrista con una sonrisa- ahora que lo pienso, creo el dolor físico no puede superar al dolor del alma-dijo Shu mientras que con su mano libre se limpiaba su cara

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero solo depende de cada uno salir adelante – dijo Hiro observando la cara de su amigo - ya esta Shu, ¡Vamos a desayunar!

-Dame un momento, voy a cambiarme- dijo la pelusa rosa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño

-Esta bien, te espero-dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada, no quería ahondar más en el tema ya que notaba que estaba sufriendo

-_Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar_- pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar una escoba y limpiar el cuarto

--------------

Listo tenia el numero, ahora lo único que necesitaba era una cerveza para relajarse y llamar al conejo. Abrió la lata de cerveza y marco

-_Moshi moshi Ryu-chan y kuma-chan al habla_

_-Sakuma necesito que me pases con el baka!_

_-oh Yuki-chan ¿Cómo estas?, mira kumaguro saluda a Yuki-chan_- mientras movía la mano del conejito contra el auricular del teléfono

-¬¬* _Sakuma pásame con Shuichi_- dijo molesto el sexy escritor

_-demo... Shu-chan se fue temprano ayer, ¿no esta contigo?_ – pregunto con su voz infantil

-_hmp_-paff (colgaron el teléfono)

-uhmm... kumaguro parece que haremos una visita a Shu-dijo mientras sonreía en su forma adulta

¿Ahora donde demonios se había metido?, si no estaba con el conejo lo único que quedaba era Hiro y como el muy imbecil no se dignaba a contestar lo único que le quedaba era recurrir a su cuñado.

_-Moshi moshi, Seguchi Thoma_

_-Thoma, ¡llama ha Shuichi y ponlo al teléfono!_

_-Hola Eiri-san, ¿ A qué debo tu llamada?_

_-¿Te has vuelto sordo o que?¡ Llama el baka!_

_- No ha venido, llamo Nakano pidiendo permiso para que faltara _

_-¿Por qué?- dijo molesto_

_-Me dijo que estaba enfermo y que si se encontraba mejor vendría con Shindou para recoger unas grabaciones para el próximo álbum, aunque me pareció muy raro que él llamara ¿no paso la noche en tu casa?_

_-No- _contesto molesto, ya empezaba a preocuparse- _maldita sea, ojala que estés bien _- pensó

_-¿No te menciono la hora?- _pregunto serio

_-No, solo dijo que en el trascurso del día iban a venir -_dijo esbozando una sonrisa

_-Ya hablamos, adiós_

_-Eiri-san ¿No vas a ir ha visitarnos mas tarde?, Mika se va de viaje y quiere despedirse_

_-No sé, tengo trabajo- _y cuelga

_-_Parece que todo va saliendo a la perfección - comenta el tecladista

--------------

Mientras que Shuichi comía, Nakano Hiroshi ya no sabia que pensar, el vocalista de Bad Luck se encontraba tranquilo, pero lo que había pasado en el cuarto lo mantenía en alerta, no le gusto para nada el hecho de haberlo encontrado mirando el vidrio, parecía como si hubiera estado pensando en hacerse daño y ya llevaba rato dándole vueltas al asunto

-Hiro ya no quiero, tengo nauseas- dijo alejando en plato y posando una mano en su barriga

-Pero Shu no te has comido ni la mitad del plato, ¿No estarás con fiebre?- comenta mientras

lleva una mano a su frente y lleva otra a la suya- no tienes nada, ¿deseas algo para tomar?

-No, solo quiero dormir- dice mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Shu, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-alego mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que lo detenía con su mano

-Sí, Hiro no pasa nada, como tu dices necesito tiempo –dice Shu mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas -demo.. si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar –dice el pelirrojo

-Sí, por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, viviré de ahora en adelante en este lugar pero aun no quiero que nadie lo sepa- dice mirándolo de una manera seria y determinante

-Bien- dice sorprendido por la manera de actuar de su amigo- Sabes que si ese escritor te hizo algo pue... - dice siendo interrumpido

-No es necesario, no quiero relacionarme con él, así que por favor no hagas nada Hiro- le dice usando un tono duro en sus palabras

-pero... -dice tratando de acercarse, pero Shu se aleja

-No me hagas repetir lo que te dije, no quiero HABLAR SOBRE ÉL NUNCA MAS – mientras observa el rostro sorprendido de su amigo

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _– pensó –_Él no tiene la culpa de nada, solo lo estoy preocupando mas–_

-Discúlpame, por favor esto ya es un asunto cerrado, no quiero hablar sobre esto- dice caminando hacia la sala

-Es algo tan grave como para que no le puedas contar a tu mejor amigo- menciona el pelirrojo siguiéndole el paso de manera molesta

-No es eso Hiro- dice mientras se voltea- resulta muy duro para mi contarte lo que ha sucedido, compréndeme por favor

-No Shu, yo te prometí que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas y estoy aquí

-Hiro- dice Shu - Prométeme que cuando te lo cuente te vas a tomar las cosas con calma- menciono ya que sabia que su amigo a veces era un poco impulsivo y no quería causar problemas

-Me vas a decir ¿o no?- dice el pelirrojo impaciente

-Prométemelo, o no te digo nada- dice mientras que se sienta en el sofá y lo mira

-Esta bien, lo prometo- el tono que estaba usando Shu era demasiado serio y eso lo estaba asustando de sobremanera

-Bueno veras, ayer cuando salí de Ng con Ryuichi, la recepcionista me dijo que me habían dejado un paquete- hizo una pausa- lo guarde en mi mochila y me fui con Ryuichi.

-Después cuando llegue a la casa me acorde del paquete, no tenia remitente y me extraño un poco así que lo abrí y había un video en el, y lo puse

-En el video- bajo la mirada para ocultar su rostro - Se mostraba... como Yuki...mantenía relaciones sexuales...con Seguchi Thoma- dijo soltándolo todo de golpe no quería pronunciar mas el nombre de su verdugo, el tipo que una vez admiro por tocar tan maravillosamente

_-_¿QUEEEEEEEE?- grito parándose de un salto del sofá – ESE MALDITO MAL NACIDO COMO SE ATREVIO- dijo mientras asimilaba toda la información dada y apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban sus manos – LE DIJE QUE SI TE HACIA SUFRIR LO PAGARIA VOY A BUSC...

-¡ NOOO ¡- grito parándose para detenerlo por detrás - me prometiste que no harías nada, Hiro ya déjalo así- dijo no quería que les pasara algo a los 2, no deseaba una enfrentación entre la personas que mas quería - Aun así lo proteges Shuichi - dijo Hiro con un tono molesto - Están grande tu amor por él que no quisieras que le pasara algo – dice y oculta su rostro en su cabello rojizo

– No, quiero ver como se hacen daño los dos – dijo llorando- Me siento culpable de todo esto, tal vez yo no fui lo suficiente bueno para Yu..

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO! – grito interrumpiéndolo – NI LO PIENSES SHUICHI ENTIENDES –mientras lo volteaba para ver su rostro y sostenerle los brazos- TÚ ERES LA PERSONA MAS MARAVILLOSA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!- dice mientras Shuichi abre sus ojos de la impresión- Ese maldito infeliz no te valoro lo suficiente, pero lo pagara él y el bastardo de Thoma yo me encargare personalmente de...

-Basta, no vale la pena- dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas

-Pero Shu esos tipos merecen pagar por todo lo que te han hecho, hablare con k y veras que todo esto se arreglara – estaba dispuesto a hacer que ese tipo sufriera mas o igual que Shuichi

-Si se arreglara, pero esa no es la manera- dice mientras se separa de él y vuelve a sentarse en sillón – olvídate eso de vengarme, lo único que quiero es desaparecer de sus vidas, necesito hablar con K para de alguna manera romper el contrato con NG y así poder...

-Pero nosotros firmamos un contrato por 4 años y ya se termina en 8 meses – afirmo interrumpiéndolo

-Si, pero yo ya no quiero ver al estúpido ese – estaba harto de depender de ese tipo que le había arruinado su vida además, que con seguir ahí era mas que seguro que vería a Yuki

-Shu se que es difícil pero espera un poco, ya veremos la manera en que no tengas un contacto directo con él al igual con Yuki

-Ujumm – menciona sobandose los ojos

-Anda ya a dormir, yo iré un momento a la disquera a recoger unos CDS para arreglarlos el fin de semana –mientras le da la mano para ayudarlo a pararse

-Gracias Hiro, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés aquí – mientras camina hacia el cuarto

-Ya te dije que siempre estaría contigo, veras que saldremos de esta, juntos – mientras lo arropa, y le da un beso en la frente

-Gra...ci...as – dice y cae en un profundo sueño, el estrés le estaba pasando la factura y ahora que le había contado a Hiro se había quitado un peso de encima.

**Ding Dong (Timbre)**

-¿Ahora quien será? – dice el pelirrojo mientras se coloca los zapatos y se dirige a la puerta

estaba dispuesto despachar a la persona que estuviera ahí para salir rapido, no queria dejar a Shuichi mucho tiempo solo- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - pregunta

-¿Hiro-chan? Soy Ryu-chan y kumaguro na no da! Venimos a visitar a Shu- chan!

-_Es que no podía elegir mejor momento para venir_- pensó – Un momento, Shuichi esta durmiendo, se encuentra un poco indispuesto ¿puede venir mas tarde? –comenta apoyado en la puerta

-¿Esta mal Shu-chan? ¿qué tiene? – dice con un tono preocupado el vocalista de Nittle Gasper ábreme Hiro, kumaguro y yo le haremos una sopa riquísima para que se sane

-_Ay... que no entiende una indirecta_ – pensó- Rascándose la nuca – Esta bien pase, pero no haga ruido que esta durmiendo – _ahora en que me metí_

- Arigatou Hiro –chan –comentaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos y pasaba a la sala – ne, saldrás ??

-ah que? – Ryuichi baja la mirada y el pelirrojo se da cuenta que se refiere a los zapatos– ah si, iba a ir a la disquera a ver unos asuntos del trabajo, pero como llegaste no te puedo dejar solo

-No estoy solo kuma-chan me acompaña na no da– dice mientras aprieta el conejito contra su pecho – Anda yo cuidare a Shu-chan

-Bien volveré pronto– _ni loco lo dejo mas tiempo_ –pensó, -Te lo encargo - dice dudoso

-Si nos vemos, Hiro-chan! – le decía mientras que el pelirrojo salía del departamento prácticamente hecho una bala

-Ahora kuma-chan ¿qué haremos para distraernos? – dice mientras levanta a kumaguro y le susurra en su oreja – Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii una película, una película- dice y da un saltito del sofá al piso y se acerca corriendo al estante donde se encuentran todos videos así como también los CDS originales que Shuichi con tanto esmero se paso buscando por todas la tiendas

-Mira kuma-chan, Shu-chan tiene un montón de nuestros videos- dice mientras pasaba su dedo índice por todos los conciertos que había dado Nittle Gasper en su carrera, hasta que se detiene en un video que le llama la atención puesto que no tenia nada, toda la portada estaba vacía

-¿Que será? Seguro es una película de terror prohibida y muy sangrienta, Shu-chan la tenia bien escondidita para que no la encontráramos na no da– sonríe y se acerca al reproductor para colocar el video

-Ne, kuma-chan mejor te tapo los ojitos, no quiero que te asustes –comenta mientras se inicia el video y toma asiento

- ¡TATSUHA! – se escucha – mientras Kumaguro cae al piso

**Continuara... **

Y bien , no me maten por haberlo dejado ahí jijijiji

Tratare de apurarme! Y si puede dejen sugerencias para ver que mejoro!!

Bueno cuídense y un buen feliz año 2010!!


	3. Golpes

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todossss!!**

**Después de un mes y tres días vuelvo con este capi que me quedo extenso jajajajajaja ya están fluyendo las ideas.**

**Le quiero dedicar este capi a mi lindísima amiga Hotarubi_iga porque la hice sufrir mucho por la espera, aunque deseo que haya valido la pena.**

**Gravitation no me pertenece es de Maki Murakami yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para divertirme un rato.**

_Capitulo tercero "Golpes" por Nina Lee_

¿Ahora que demonios había sucedido? Lo habían sacado de su momento de inspiración en el que estaba creando una maravillosa melodía. Y todo porque tenia una llamada y de nada menos que su linda madre que no se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea como llamar a presidencia.

Ya era grande, bueno, no... tanto le faltaban 2 años para ser mayor de edad, pero si iba al extranjero ya lo era, eso valía o no?, al menos tenia el dinero suficiente como para mantenerse, contaba con un celular propio y su mamá seguía insistiendo en llamar a la empresa solo para tener una excusa y hablar con Thoma para saber ¿Cómo andaba su retoñito? Palabras textuales que su madre siempre usaba.

Y para colmo no sabia que les había sucedido a sus compañeros de banda que no habían tenido la decencia de aparecerse en el día y como el único responsable del grupo, tenia la obligación de hacer la música de las nuevas letras que trajo Shuichi para el álbum que se les venia.

Paso a tocar la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, para encontrarse con la imponente presencia de la persona que había pasado a ser una de sus grandes prioridades para Suguru.

Ese muchacho de actitud madura mantenía una relación clandestina con Thoma y estaba completamente enterado de todos los problemas que iba a tener que pasar para mantenerse junto a él, pero no le importaba, su relación había pasado de ser una ilusión infantil a ser una realidad que lo tenia flotando en una nube.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que Thoma le dijo que lo quería y que estaba dispuesto a dejar a su esposa por él, que desde un comienzo siempre lo quiso pero como era pequeño y además por el problema que tenían lazos sanguíneos nunca quiso darle ilusiones.

-Sugu-chan ¡Qué bueno que vienes!– le dijo para pasar a esa sonrisa enigmática, esa que encubría la verdadera personalidad del presidente de una de las mejores compañías disqueras de Japón.

-Gracias, Thoma – dijo aquel chiquillo que paso brindarle una sonrisa llena de amor – Me dijeron que mi Okasan estaba al teléfono- respondió mientras observaba como Seguchi se aproximaba hacia él y lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

-Thooo...maaa – susurro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y su respiración se volvía

un poco irregular – Te extrañaba y no te puedo llamar a cada rato a mi oficina – le dijo dejando caer su aliento en su oreja - Seria sospechoso – concluyo para pasar a lamer su cuello y degustar así, la fina piel del menor.

-Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh uhmm , espera ahhhhhh nos pueden ahhhhhhh oír , ahhhhh, ahhhhhhh tu...seee.. cre..taaaaaa..riiia– dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo – Ya se fue a comer, no creerías que soy tan tonto verdad? – comento sonriendo mientras continuaba con su labor de abrir la camisa y lamer uno de sus botones rosados para lograr endurecerlos

-Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh vamos al cuarto aahh Thoooooomaaa – ronroneaba Fujisaki mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de su opresor y lo besaba desesperadamente.

-No te desesperes, recién empezamos – comento para llevar ha Suguru a la habitación que se encontraba anexada a su oficina, la que normalmente le servia para descansar de su trabajo y así poder desestresarse.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaba ahí, tratando de asimilar lo que veían sus ojos... ¿Tatsuha estaba con su hermano?- de inmediato se tapo la boca para ahogar su llanto- ¿Todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con él? Las palabras de amor y las caricias no habían sido nada mas que una cruel mentira.

_-Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh , ahhhhhh - gimió Eiri –Que linda voz – dijo Tatsuha mientras lo penetraba salvajemente_

Observaba con sus ojos enrojecidos como Tatsuha y Eiri estaban ahí, como animales en celo consumando ese acto prohibido.

_Seguramente lo hizo con el único propósito de acostarse contigo, y ahora que ya lo hizo te engaña_ –le dijo una voz en su interior, mientras observaba escéptico todo lo que sucedía y trataba inútilmente taparse los oídos para ya no escuchar los gemidos y susurros que retumbaban en la habitación

Él era nada menos que el gran Sakuma Ryuichi, que con el tronar de sus dedos hubiera tenido a cualquier persona en su cama, pero de todas la personas tuvo que elegir en un comienzo a Shuichi que ya tenia a una persona en su vida.

Y había llegado él, que con lindas palabras le había prometido borrar a Shuichi de su corazón, y siendo tan iluso le había dado el camino libre para que lo hiciera.

De nada valieron los años que le llevaba de ventaja, se dejo atrapar en una telaraña como si fuera un chiquillo que se enamoraba por primera vez.

Tenia unas ganas de arrancarse el corazón, eso le pasaba por creer en él, lo único que hizo fue aceptarlo para borrar a Shuichi de su mente y lo había logrado, pero ahora no sabia si era mejor un amor no correspondido o ser engañado como estuvo desde un comienzo.

Tan desesperado estaba por olvidar a Shuichi que no pensó en lo que podría acarrear su decisión. Sabia que no podía vivir viendo a Shuichi llegar tan alegre porque había pasado una maravillosa velada con Yuki. Pero era esa alegría y entusiasmo que le ponía a cada obstáculo, que hacia que lo amara más, y ahora estaba ahí sufriendo y viéndose envuelto en una neblina de engaño y traición.

-Dios...mío- exclamo cuando apareció una tercera persona en el video – Maldito hijo de puta-mientras observaba como se acercaba raudamente dejando la cámara a un lado para dar el alcancé a Tatsuha y poder tomar a Yuki a su antojo

Él que se decía su gran amigo, su compañero de banda y su jefe. Nunca le dio algún indicio de lo que había sucedido, era un maldito traidor que se había quedado callado para seguir disfrutando de ese perverso encuentro que se daba entre los tres.

_-¡Shuichi!_ – pensó, ahora se daba cuenta que de seguro él ya había visto el video y no podía creer que el pobre haya aguantado tanto, él era el mas afectado en todo, su koi era el que lo traicionaba con los dos. Aunque una traición con uno, con dos o mil era prácticamente lo mismo.

Todas herían tus sentimientos de una manera despiadada y lo que te había costado construir en bastante tiempo con confianza y amor se venían abajo derrumbando todo tan solo en horas, y ahora ellos era las victimas de todo ese juego que había sido iniciado por unas personas que demostraron lo poco que valían.

Aunque no podía saber a ciencia cierta si Shuichi recién se había enterado o ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo y esta vez era una más de las rencillas con el escritor que de por si, todos sabían el humor que se traía el Uesugi encima.

Una vez Thoma le explico la vida que tenia Yuki, ya que había estado averiguando sobre la vida de este. Y lo que supo no le había agradado nada y como sabia que los medios manipulaban las noticias solo para conseguir buenas ventas se dijo, ¿Quién mas para despejar sus dudas que su "Flamante amigo"?, que como su cuñado debía conocerlo, aunque claro no sabia que "tan estrecha" era su relación.

Su "amigo" le comento que el escritor no quería tener algún compromiso especial con las personas, ya que por el trabajo que tenia no podía dejar entrar a cualquier persona en su vida. No quería malgastar su tiempo en relaciones que no darían frutos.

Aunque ese cuento no se lo tragaba para nada, se notaba que Thoma no quería contarle la verdad así que no profundizo más en el tema.

Tal vez en algún momento se le cruzo por la mente que si era como afirmaban lo medios, hubiera cambiado estando Shu a su lado. Y ahora confirmaba todo lo que había sospechado desde un principio y claro, ahí estaba el hermano siguiéndole los pasos.

Apago el video y lo devolvió en su sitio, aun no tenia muy bien pensado que hacer, lo único que tenia claro era que quería vengarse de Tatsuha y Thoma. Movería todas sus influencias que tenia para hacer sufrir a esos dos.

Aún no quería tocar a Yuki, tenia que ver si Shu estaba dispuesto a seguir con el plan que iba a trazar o si le había perdonado la cochinada que hizo, aunque no se quedaría tranquilo hasta ver a los 3 arruinados por completo.

Se agacho para recoger su conejo y mirarlo a los ojos

-ne Kumaguro, tendremos que visitar a Tat-chan – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Sintió un grito que lo asusto y despertó de repente, no pudo reconocer la voz pero se le hizo un tanto familiar, seguía un poco mareado y con sueño eso le dificulto la tarea de reconocerla, coloco los pies en el suelo y trato de estabilizarlos para no caer.

Todavía el sol se encontraba alto, así que pensó que era Hiro viendo la televisión aunque le entraño, por lo general no hacia ruido cuando él dormía, a menos que tratara de despertarlo a propósito.

Camino hacia lo largo del pasadizo que lo llevaría la sala, se sentía muy débil e imaginaba que era por los acontecimientos recién vividos y debido a que no tenia casi nada en el estomago.

Se apoyaba en la pared para no caer, ya que el mareo que tenia aun no lo dejaba, siguió caminando y se encontró con una puerta que llamo su atención. No se había acordado para nada de ese cuarto y ahora que lo veía volvían a su mente recuerdos que prefería dejar atrás.

Dudo unos momentos en abrirla pero ya no había caso, apenas se asomo en el cuarto y de inmediato lo envolvió un olor a húmedo, se tapo la nariz y se encamino hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar el aire fresco.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba y lanzo un suspiro. No había nada en ese sitio, y aun así había entrado para sufrir más y recordar a Yuki.

_Desde un comienzo tuve la tonta ilusión de que ese cuarto fuera para ti, ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido que fui_ - pensó

Que gracioso le resultaba eso ahora, y pensar que creyó que su relación mejoraría con el tiempo, y por ello tenia pensado contarle del lugar y así poder vivir un tiempo ahí, alejados de todo ya que la zona donde se encontraba no era comercial y por lo tanto no habian los ruidos molestos de los autos, era un sitio perfecto para escribir libros. Al menos eso pensó cuando adquirió el lugar.

Quería pasar momentos a solas con el rubio y como ya sabia que la mayoría de veces estaba ocupado decidió apartarle ese cuarto para que ahí trabajara. Y que tuviera un lugar propio donde podría hacer lo que deseara.

Se apoyo en la pared para deslizarse hasta el piso y esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos para ser liberadas y recordarle todo el sufrimiento que llevaba consigo, toda la felicidad que creyó que alcanzaría al lado de Yuki, todas las ilusiones de poder compartir una vida juntos se desvanecieron en unas momentos.

Se limpio las lagrimas con sus manos, no quería que Hiro se preocupara por él y causarle más molestias. Después de todo con cambiarse de disquera, iban a tener que modificar varias cosas en el grupo.

Una nueva disquera conllevaba a un nuevo contrato y a nuevas normas que iban a tener que seguir, además que estaba el otro integrante del grupo, Suguru, que no estaba muy seguro que decidiera seguirlos.

Después de todo Thoma era su primo, y ¿Quién no preferiría trabajar con alguien de su familia?, Estaba muy seguro que le tenia aprecio y no creía que lo abandonara fácilmente, aparte que le tendría que explicar cuales eran los motivos que lo estaban obligando a tomar esa decisión.

Si bien eran compañeros de banda, aún no le tenia la confianza suficiente como para contarle todo, ya que a veces tomaba unas actitudes que no le gustaban para nada.

Tenia la manía de hacerle quedar como si fuera un completo inmaduro que no se tomaba su trabajo en serio.

Cuando el que era mayor era él, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo hacia para hacerlo sentir mal, pero creía ahora que lo pensaba era hablar con la verdad.

Se paro y se encamino hacia la puerta, paseo sus ojos amatistas por la habitación y salió para buscar a Hiro.

Pero al llegar a la sala encontró a Ryuichi sentado en su sofá con la mirada perdida, lo cual lo extraño, reflejaba angustia y tristeza asi que decidió hacer notar su presencia para tratar de averiguar que pasaba

-Ohaio, Ryuichi – dijo observando como el vocalista de Nittle Grasper se volteaba a verlo

-Ohaio, Shu-chan na no da, me dijeron que estabas malito así que no quise despertarte ¿ya estas mejor? – dijo con alegría, todavía no quería tocar el tema de Yuki, primero quería esperar a que el chico le comentara algo, no quería presionarlo demasiado

-Sí ya estoy un poco mejor – dijo para tratar de brindarle una sonrisa – gracias por preocuparte, demo Hiro ¿no esta aquí? – pregunto algo contrariado por el cambio de personalidad que tuvo su idolo

-ah, no me dijo que tenia que ir a la disquera- dijo mientras jugaba con Kumaguro- ne Shu-chan ¿eso de ahí es un Nintendo Wii?- dijo ilusionado señalando una consola blanca

-Sí, Hiro me lo compro cuando me compré el departamento – dijo - ¿Quieres jugar?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ne Shu-chan ¿me enseñas? – dijo rascándose la nuca de manera aniñada

-Claro- dijo para darle unos de los mandos a Sakuma y prender el juego

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ya había salido de la ducha y se paseaba como dios lo trajo al mundo por el departamento, buscando algo de ropa para Ng. Después de elegir un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca dejando los tres botones abiertos para mostrar su bien delineado pecho, Yuki fue a buscar sus lentes negros que prácticamente se habían vuelto costumbre desde que se había vuelto una persona conocida en Japón.

Si nadie quería darle respuestas tendría que ir por ellas personalmente y su paciencia ya se había terminado, su koibito no había dado señales de vida y ya estaba bastante preocupado de por si, para tener que aguantar al amigo de su koi y si tenia que agarrarse a golpes con él para sacarle información del paradero de Shu lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo por simples tonterías.

Se le hacia demasiado extraño que Shuichi se comportara así de un día para otro y sin dejar ningún aviso de su paradero.

Se encamino hacia el ascensor impaciente por llegar al garaje, no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi y lo que Thoma le había mencionado.

No entendía como se había enfermado su bola rosa, si cuando lo vio ayer en la mañana estaba normal, igual que siempre

Flash back

-Yuuuukiiiii, ya me voy!! – gritaba desde la cocina Shuichi, mientras colocaba una tostada en su boca y se amarraba los cordones de sus zapatillas

-Sí, sí –gruño el escritor mientras se tapaba con las sabanas – No llegues tarde –dijo para tratar de dormirse de nuevo, cuando sintió que Shuichi se sentaba al borde de la cama

-IrealacasadeSakuma-san después del trabajo- dijo al oído del escritor lo más rápido que pudo, si tenia suerte no lo entendería y no habrían "problemas innecesarios" como las llamaba Shuichi

Observo su reloj de pulsera para dar un brinco y salir corriendo – K me matara, adiós Yuuuukiii – dijo cerrando la puerta

-¡Baka! – susurro, sabia que había estado escribiendo hasta altas horas de la noche y le armaba tremendo escándalo para despertarlo y para colmo tendría que aguantar que iría a la casa del loco del conejo.

_F¡n del flash back_

Arrugo el ceño al recordar que había estado con el bipolar, tal vez él había visto a Shuichi mal, aunque le extrañaba que no le hubiera comentado nada por teléfono

-_Ni siquiera le diste tiempo de hablar_ – le dijo una voz interior, mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor y arrancaba el auto, como lo haría si no le caía para nada el tipo aquel.

Se notaba a leguas que quería algo MÁS que amistad de Shuichi, y él no lo iba a permitir. Era su SHUICHI y de nadie más, el único que tenia el derecho a mirarlo de esa manera Él.

Y un tipo de treinta y tantos años que tenia un conejo de felpa de amigo, no iba a ser la excepción, aunque para él, Sakuma Ryuichi no era más que un retrasado mental que acosaba lo que era suyo

Se controlaba bastante cuando tenia que aguantar que en los conciertos hubieran roces innecesarios para satisfacer a las locas fans de los dos. Tambien cuando los dos se comian con la mirada y claro cada vez que le reclamo a Shuichi algo, él solo alegaba que era trabajo y que nunca lo engañaria.

Gracias a dios nadie leía sus pensamientos, quien diría que el famosisimo escritor Yuki Eiri estaba celoso, y para colmo de un chiquillo que nunca se le cruzo por la mente que lo lograría conquistar, pero tenia un alma tan llena de alegría y amor que le hubiera sido imposible no rendirse ante él, era simplemente hermoso, con unos labios que invitaban a ser besados cada vez que lo veía, con una piel que cualquier mujer envidiaría, con unas piernas tan largas y sensuales y con un trasero que...

Paso una mano por su cabello, para alejar sus pensamientos un tanto pervertidos, no quería tener un "pequeño problema" ahí abajo.

Se detuvo al ver la luz roja, y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y toparse con un anuncio que promocionaba una de las tantas bebidas que habían en Japón.

Y cuan fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el modelo no era nada nadie mas que su Shu, que se encontraba con la botella en la mano mientras su lengua saboreaba la bebida que había quedado en sus labios.

Al ver la publicidad, lo único que hizo fue quedarse atónito y acrecentar la ola de celos que tenia, ahora no solo lo veía el idiota ese, ahora lo veía todo Japón.

Como era posible que el idiota de su cuñado dejara que sus cantantes hicieran ese tipo de anuncios, ya después le reclamaría sobre ese asunto, ahora lo más importante era saber el paradero de Shuichi.

Llego rápidamente y estaciono el carro en el lugar que siempre tenia apartado para las visitas que le hacia a su cuñado, claro cortesía de nadie menos que el mismo Seguchi, y se encamino a tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría al estudio de Bad Luck.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hace media hora había llegado y Sakano-san no le traía el bendito CD, y le dijo a K que lo esperara para hablar con él, pero parece que se había ido a resolver unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina de publicidad

No quería dilatar más todo lo que sucedido, era mejor contarles todo de una vez, aparte que

tenia que ir rápido a la casa de shu, no le daba ningún aire de confianza Sakuma.

Le gustaba como cantaba, pero había algo que no le agradaba de ese tipo. Además que su personalidad infantil a veces lo sacaba de quicio. El sabia muy bien que se hacia el idiota para tirarse encima de Shuichi y tocarlo a su gusto.

-Bueno Nakano- kun aquí tienes el CD – dijo Sakano– dile a Shindou- san que se cuide para que se recupere pronto y pueda volver para el concierto de la próxima semana – acoto para acomodar unos documentos encima del escritorio

-Sí, yo le digo – dijo –ne, Ud. ha visto a Fujisaki? Quería disculparme por la falta de Shuichi, ya sabe que él siempre sufre cuando no trabajamos – comento el pelirrojo

-Recibió una llamada de su mamá y fue a presidencia a contestarla, aunque de seguro se quedo conversando con el presidente- dijo mientras sus ojos le brillaban al referirse al rubio,

pues para él Thoma Seguchi era su veneración

-Gracias- comento el pelirrojo mientras tenia una gotita en la cabeza-Etto... bueno. Ya me voy, le manda mis saludos a K y a Fujisaki

-Pero espéralo, ya debe estar por llegar – dijo mientras Hiro se encaminaba hacia estaba la puerta

-No puedo, he dejado a Shuichi ya bastante tiempo – dijo volteándose para verlo – nos vemos, Sakano – san – dijo para terminar la conversación y abrir la puerta.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa al encontrarse con imponente presencia de Yuki Eiri parado mirándolo fijamente.

No lo dudo ni un momento, toda la ira acumulada llego de un porrazo y dirigió un puñetazo hacia la cara de Eiri, quien al ser tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar el golpe y caer al piso mientras Sakano gritaba como un histérico y se dirigía a tomar le teléfono.

-¡Qué te pasa estúpido de mierda!- dijo Eiri mientras se tocaba el labio para limpiar el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su mandíbula.

-Es lo que te mereces hijo de puta – dijo molesto para levantar a Yuki del cuello y querer propinarle otro puñetazo

Pero estaba vez Eiri se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y detuvo el golpe con su brazo para después propinarle un golpe al estomago del pelirrojo, que al ser tan fuerte lo dejo sin aire y cayo de rodillas

-Mira imbecil, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, ahora me vas a decir de una buena vez ¿Dónde está Shuichi?- dice Yuki observando como el pelirrojo comienza a toser por golpe recibido

-¿Pa.. Pa..ra qué quieres verlo?, ¿No te basta todo el dolor que le has producido? – dice el pelirrojo con un resentimiento en su voz, no podía creer que Yuki lo siguiera buscando a pesar de todo.

-¿De que dolor hablas idiota? Yo no le hecho nada al baka como para que se desaparezca sin decir nada – dijo cortante

-Claro animal, no has hecho nada y por eso Shuichi te dejo – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos – Me alegro mucho de que Shuichi al fin se haya dado cuenta de la basura que eres– dijo sonriendo

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – dijo Eiri completamente desconcertado, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo – ¡HABLA AHORA! – grito le desesperaba que se quedara callado

-¿Cómo no sabes? Pensé que al ser amigos tan íntimos te habría contado del regalito que le envío a Shuichi – dijo el guitarrista, al fin estaba consiguiendo sacar de sus casillas al escritor

-¿Amigos íntimos? Habla más claro Nakano si no quieres que te vuele los dientes de un golpe – dijo molesto y mirándolo de una manera desafiante y fría que podrían intimidar a cualquiera

-No me asustas idiota, vamos hace mucho tiempo que espere esto – dijo para subir sus puños y colocarse en manera defensiva

Yuki se impresiono de que lo retara, normalmente nadie se atrevía a hacerlo pero estaba satisfecho, al fin se iba a poder desquitar de algún manera con Hiro, porque no podía negar que este lo había provocado y ahí estaba Sakano de testigo, por si Shuichi le reclamaba algo.

Pero para su mala suerte Sakano se encontraba desmayado en el piso, así que Eiri no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que resignarse y lanzar un golpe que impacto en el labio de Hiro, el cual escupió sangre y lo hizo trastabillar, pero al lograr estabilizarse con la pared este le devolvió el golpe que impacto muy cerca de su ojo,y que de seguro se amorataría en unos segundos

Eiri se reincorporo y empujo a Nakano contra la pared

-arggg--- se quejo, para forcejear con Eiri y arrinconarlo contra la pared y patearle la pierna izquierda

-Maldito- dijo para levantar su puño, pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe alguien le detuvo el brazo

-Well boys, it is fun? - comento el rubio manager mirando a los dos de manera molesta – Se puede saber ¿Qué les pasa?

Eiri le lanzo una mirada molesta y jalo su brazo para que K lo soltara, mientras Hiro se encontraba sorprendido mirando a K

-Red boy? – pregunto de nuevo, mientras Yuki se acomodaba su camisa e ignoraba olímpicamente a los presentes

-Me voy K ya estaremos hablando después –dijo para ponerle fin al asunto y salir rápido antes de Winchester quisiera saber más, ya que de sobra estaba decir que no iba a hablar delante del escritor de cuarta (según Hiro XD)

Al ver esto Yuki lo único que hizo fue seguir al pelirrojo y detenerlo del brazo

-SUELTAME IDIOTA – grito Hiro para golpear con el brazo a Yuki y hacer que lo soltara

-NO TE DEJARE IR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTA SHUICHI – grito el escritor, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil

-El ya termino contigo así que no veo porque lo sigues buscando – dijo disminuyendo el tono de su voz, para observar como K se encontraba escuchando toda la discusión

-Creo que él no necesita mensajeros Nakano, así que hazme el favor de decirme donde está – gruño,

-Cuando este mejor te buscara, así que confórmate con eso –dijo para terminar la conversación y dirigir su mirada a K– acompáñame a mi casa, por favor – no quería volver a agarrarse a golpes con Uesugi, ya que de seguro cuando llegara a casa de Shuichi, este le armaria un escandalo

-Sure – dijo K, había algo que no le gustaba para nada, era muy cierto que su protegido y Yuki se peleaban con frecuencia pero esta parecía ser una discusión diferente

K e Hiro se fueron por el ascensor sin decir palabra alguna, mientras que dejaron a Yuki sumido en medio de sus pensamientos con un Nakano desmayado en pleno centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, ahora si me puedes decir que paso- comento K conduciendo la camioneta

-Creo que lo mejor es que te lo cuente Shuichi personalmente- dijo Hiro mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se limpiaba el rastro de sangre con un pañuelo

-Bueno con todo el escándalo que armaron supongo que esta vez Yuki-san se paso – comento muy serio

-No te imaginas lo que esa basura hizo –dijo molesto– dobla en esa esquina a la derecha

-¿Pero no íbamos para tu departamento? – pregunto k ya que se le hizo muy raro el comportamiento del guitarrista

-No, vamos al departamento de Shu –dijo sabia que le había prometido a su amigo no comentar nada del lugar pero su manager al menos debía estar enterado de eso

-Ok – comento el rubio tendría que aguantarse de saber que había sucedido hasta que Shindou se lo contara

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Él ya termino contigo así que no veo porque lo sigues buscando- recordó

Esa frase lo asusto, no entendía porque Shuichi quisiera terminar con él, no se acordaba que hubiera hecho algo como para que Shuichi diera por terminada la relación.

Nunca se imagino que tendría que pelearse con el amigo de su koibito en una situación tan desconcertante, sí porque para él era desconcertante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Corrió todo lo que le dieron las piernas para alcanzar a Hiro, si no le quería dar la dirección él mismo la conseguiría a como diera lugar, eran 5 pisos los que tenia que bajar por las escaleras, y por la anterior pelea con el guitarrista se sentía un poco adolorido. Pero aun así batallo por alcanzarlos

Todo el esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando alcanzo a ver como subían Hiro y K a la camioneta del ultimo, y salían del garaje.

Yuki de inmediato rodeo su Mercedes y se subió a el, debía ser muy cuidadoso por el americano ya que este tenia el mejor entrenamiento en cuanto a la detección de personas, así que debía de mantener una larga distancia de ellos para no ser detectado.

Y después de manejar 30 minutos llegaron a una zona de edificios con áreas verdes que se encontraba delimitadas por una cerca.

Bien aquí es- le dijo Hiro – piso 4 departamento 401, k no le debes decir a nadie que Shuichi vive aquí, te lo digo porque confío en ti y sé que vas a poder guardar el secreto – confeso

-ok, but los espero el lunes renovados, dile a Shindou que espero que este fin de semana le sirva para pensar – comento

Hiro se bajo del auto mientras se despedía de K y este arrancaba, mientras que Yuki se encontraba a dos cuadras más atrás, estacionando su auto y al ver que el americano regresaba lo único que hizo fue agacharse para no ser visto

-_Mierda, ojala que no reconozca el auto _– pensó- ese rubio era muy astuto hasta el mismo estaba asombrado que todavía no hubiera sido detectado

No quería retrasarse más, así que con mucha cautela espero un poco a que K se fuera y después bajo para ver como el ascensor se detenía en el piso 4 y sin esperar más subió al segundo ascensor que se encontraba al costado.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llego hasta el cuarto piso y fue hasta el departamento donde habitaba Shuichi, cada piso solo tenia 2 departamentos debido a que estos eran muy espaciosos y estaban hechos para la gente que tenia una estabilidad económica alta como Shuichi, ya que como cantante, recibía una alta suma de dinero por su trabajo.

Hiroooooooooooooooooo – grito Shuichi cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su amigo – Ryuichi me ha ganado 3 sets en tenis buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – lloro mientras se trepaba de Hiro como un Koala y le salían lagrimas como cascaditas de sus ojos

-ne, ne Shu-chan te dejo juegues con Kumaguro y le ganes , sí?? – dijo tomando su peluche rosa y dándole el mando

-jajajajajaja baka, pero no que habías practicado mucho y me ibas a ganar? – dijo sonriéndole

-Hai, Hiro demo...- dijo Shuichi para alejarse Hiro y verlo a la cara – ne Hiro ¿Qué le paso a tu labio? – dijo tratando de acercarse

-Me mordí – dijo sin titubear esquivando su toque -Me voy a bañar, ya vuelvo – dijo para dirigirse al final de la sala y encerrarse en el baño

-Hiro...- dijo Shu le hacia sentir muy triste que su mejor amigo no confiara en él – ne Shu-chan vamos a seguir jugando – comento Sakuma que al escuchar lo que había sucedido no quería que Shuichi se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Escucho la voz de su Koibito gritar cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo para ver cual era el departamento al que había entrado el pelirrojo, y no dudo al lanzar unos cuantos improperios.

Se aventuro a dar un recorrido por el pasaje y solo pudo ver dos departamentos que se encontraban uno en frente del otro.

-_Al menos no son tantos_ – pensó – aunque aun estaba la incertidumbre de saber si el pelirrojo le dejaría fácil ver a Shuichi.

Aunque a él no le importaba para nada el pelirrojo, pero sabia que una persona se pondría muy triste si algo le llegaba a pasar, por eso era que se había medido incontables veces de pelearse con él, pero ya había llegado a su limite.

Y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a ir contra viento y marea por su pelusa rosa.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta 402 y toco el timbre, espero y espero pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que la única que quedaba por lógica era la 401.

Una puerta de madera finamente tallada, con el número 401 en letras doradas, toco el timbre y espero unos momentos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¿Esperas visitas Shu? – pregunto el mayor dejando a un lado el mando

-No, aunque mi hermana me dijo que pasaría en unos días – dijo shu pensando en voz alta

-Yo abro na no da – dijo para ir corriendo hacia la puerta

-Espera, pregunta primero quien es –dijo pero fue muy tarde su aviso, ya que en la puerta se encontraba el mismísimo Yuki Eiri mirándolo con sus penetrantes orbes doradas, haciendo que sintiera intimidado por aquel hombre que en algún momento estuvo dispuesto a entregar su vida.

Mientras Yuki se quedo completamente mudo al darse cuenta que Shuichi se encontraba parado detrás de la puerta**, **y no dudo en recorrerlo con la mirada para comprobar si se encontraba enfermo como lo había dicho su cuñado

Pudo notar cierta palidez en su rostro y cuando dio un paso dentro del apartamento, Sakuma le estaba cerrando la puerta en la cara y puso su cuerpo para evitarlo.

-Lárgate _Uesugi _sino quieres que llame a la policía – dijo forcejeando con Eiri para tratar de cerrarla

Mientras que Shuichi prácticamente había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos al ver a Yuki, de nuevo sentía las ganas de odiarlo por hacerlo sentir tan miserable, pero a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos luchaban interiormente.

-QUITATE SAKUMA –grito para juntar la fuerza necesaria para empujar a Ryuichi de tal manera que se golpeo al ser azotado contra la pared

Mientras que Yuki aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a donde se encontraba Shuichi y tomarlo de los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara, pero Shuichi esquivo su mirada y el escritor lo tomo despacio de la barbilla para levantar su cara, y ver sus hermosas amatistas llenas de cristalinas lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir.

-Baka ¿Qué demonios te pasa?– y en ese momento sintió que alguien lo jalo del brazo y le estampo un golpe en la cara, ahí fue cuando Shuichi reacciono y se alejo adentrándose a la sala, ya que en el lugar donde estaban era un espacio reducido

Yuki estaba arrodillado en el piso todavía estaba un poco resentido por los golpes que fueron dados con anterioridad por parte de Hiro, y el golpe que había recibido hace unos momentos lo había dejado mareado.

-Eres un maldito infeliz- dijo para sonreír – mira Shu-chan, al fin tenemos a la puta que se deja coger por su hermano y su cuñado –dijo con esa voz tan profunda y seria que solo Ryuichi Sakuma tenia

-Ryu-ii-chi – dijo Shu al estar completamente sorprendido por la reciente confesión de Sakuma

Mientras que Eiri se quedo en shock, no comprendía como fue que se enteraron de aquellos encuentros furtivos que se dieron hace ya, bastante tiempo

-¿QUÉ PASA?¿NO QUERIAS HABLAR? –grito –Ahora nos jodiste la vida a todos Eiri – dijo para luego comenzar de nuevo con una cascada de golpes que fueron dirigidas hacia el escritor, mientras Shuichi trataba de acallar su llanto con su mano

Sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía por los golpes que le daba Sakuma, pero no podía evitar sentirse como la peor basura que pudiera estar sobre la tierra, ahora se daba cuenta el porque del comportamiento de Shuichi, el de no querer verlo y alejarse de él, todo el asco que él le debía provocar, le dolía mucho haber decepcionado a la persona que más amaba.

No respondía ninguno de los golpes que le propinaba Sakuma, sentía que se merecía cada uno de ellos. Quería de alguna manera compartir el dolor que sentía en estos momentos su koibito, después de tanto tiempo de querer guardar ese secreto, salía de nuevo a la luz para destrozar la relación que mantenía con Shu.

No estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a la persona que amaba, había luchado tanto para superar sus traumas y no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Levanto su mirada para ver a Shuichi, ahí estaba, llorando por todo el dolor que le había provocado.

Cuando vio de nuevo que Ryuichi se acercaba para darle un golpe, lo detuvo del brazo para después forcejear con él

-Cálmate, quiero hablar con Shuichi –dijo para empujarlo y hacerlo avanzar hasta la sala, después de todo sabia perfectamente que todo era su culpa.

-NO TIENES NADA QUE HABLAR CON ÉL – grito empujando a Eiri contra el mueble donde se encontraba el equipo estereo

Mientras que Eiri se dedico a seguir forcejeando para poder hablar con su bola rosa

Pasaron unos momentos cuando Shuichi se acerco hacia los dos tratando de parar la pelea

-YA BASTA –grito mientras que ellos seguían peleando

-NO TE METAS – grito Ryuichi, estaba prácticamente fuera de si, estaba descargando toda su furia al sentirse traicionado por Tatsuha

-Basta ya Ryuichi onegaii – dijo llorando, le dolía verlos haciéndose daño mutuamente y trato de acercarse

-ALEJATE – grito Sakuma para empujar a Shuichi pero no controlo su fuerza y Shuichi fue lanzado contra el mueble donde se golpea su espalda.

-ARGGGGG – grito Shuichi al haber sentido un dolor terrible en la zona lumbar (mas o menos a la altura del ombligo)que se expandía por todo su vientre para hacerse más agudo ahí.

-SHUICHI –grito el guitarrista que salió unos momentos antes para ver como el chico se golpeaba contra el mueble.

-Shuichi ¿Estas bien?- dijo para verlo y mirar a los otros dos que estaban tan sumidos en su pelea que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Hiro, me duele- dijo con voz lastimera por el dolor que sentía, cuando de repente sintió como un liquido se deslizaba por sus piernas.

-SHUICHI- grito Hiro, al ver como por las piernas de su amigo, corría un liquido rojizo.

**Continuara...**

**Ohhhhh, esto se quedo tan interesante que me muero por saber como me quedara esta historia.**

**Le ruego a Shu que me perdone por lo que lo hago sufrir buaaaaa y a Yuki también le llovieron golpes al por montón, hasta a mi me dolieron. Pero no se la podía llevar tan fácil**

**Bueno gracias a todas a las personas que se dedican a leer este fic, ya nos estaremos viendo, les ruego paciencia este mes tengo 3 exámenes pero tratare de actualizar el mes siguiente.**

**Cuídense mucho bye bye**


	4. La Noticia

**Hola chicos, si me demore siglos de siglos y más siglos lo sé, u.u lamentablemente se me presentaron algunas dificultades aparte de mis exámenes falta de inspiración y otras cosas que no vienen al caso.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Gravitation no me pertenece es de Maki Murakami y ****el personaje de Kusama Nowaki es de Shungiku Nakamura**** yo solo me divierto un poquito haciendo sufrir a Yuki.**

_Capitulo Cuarto "La Noticia" por Nina Lee_

En esos momentos el cantante y el escritor se detuvieron al escuchar el grito por parte de Hiroshi, para observar como Shuichi se encontraba en el piso.

-Mierda Shu- dijo el pelirrojo, al ver la sangre que se deslizaba por una de sus piernas y la cara de dolor y angustia que poseía su amigo

-Mira lo que hiciste- dijo Eiri molesto, al ver que por la culpa de Sakuma, Shuichi se encontraba lastimado – mientras Ryuichi no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo Eiri y se acerco a Shu muy preocupado – Shuichi discúlpame -. dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado – ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto mientras que comenzaban a cristalizarse los ojos a Shuichi

-Esta sangrando- le dijo Hiro, mientras revisaba a Shuichi para ver en donde se originaba la hemorragia -

-Seguramente se lastimo la espalda – comento un poco molesto, ya que Ryuichi no tenia ninguna razón para tocar a Shu

- Vaya por la caja de primeros auxilios– dijo el guitarrista mientras levantaba un poco la playera de Shuichi y Ryuichi se apresuraba hacia el baño

Mientras que el rubio, que hasta estos momentos se encontraba molesto por lo sucedido comenzó a preocuparse por la salud de Shuichi y se acerco, le tomo la mano para tratar de reconfortarlo– ¿Dónde te duele? – dijo, mientras que Shuichi dirigió su mirada hacia esos ojos gatunos que lo observaban con profunda preocupación, y que tantas veces observo con un amor infinito.

Hiro que se encontraba buscando una herida mayor en la espalda de Shu, solo se encontró un raspón lo cual lo extraño y comenzó a moverlo un poco para saber el lugar exacto del daño y cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el short se encontraba lleno de sangre

Mientras que Eiri se dio cuenta del movimiento que hizo Hiro y procedió a ayudarlo en su labor en levantar a Shuichi y observar al igual que el guitarrista el estado grave en el que se encontraba el cantante – hay que llevarlo al hospital- dijo preocupado por la salud de su pareja

Hiroshi no dudo en ningún momento en levantar a Shu y comenzar a llevarlo fuera del departamento

-Hiro me duele mucho- dijo Shu mientras se aferraba con una mano al hombro de su amigo y la otra se aferraba a su vientre por el dolor que experimentaba, mientras que Sakuma regresaba con el botiquín en la mano

Voy por mi auto – dijo Eiri asustado mientras salía con Hiro hacia la puerta- lo deje a dos cuadras de aquí-dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación para después darles el alcance en la puerta del edificio

-¿ Que pasa? – pregunto Ryuichi extrañado por la conducta de los dos– Vamos a llevarlo al hospital- dijo Hiro -Llama a K por favor y coméntale lo sucedido – nos encontraremos allá, voy con Uesugi – grito Hiro ya prácticamente tomando el ascensor, no quería perder el tiempo.

Mientras que Ryuichi se quedo congelado en su sitio, escuchando atentamente a Hiro, ya que no sabia que era lo que le sucedía a Shuichi

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Le dolía todo el cuerpo e intentaba inútilmente callar los gemidos de dolor que sentía, mientras que su amigo lo llevaba en brazos, ya estaba empezando a sentir que sus piernas se entumecían por la posición en la que se encontraban

-Aguanta Shu- comento el pelirrojo, aunque se encontraba muy asustado trataba de guardar calma para apoyar a su amigo, le preocupaba mucho el que estuviera sangrando y sobre todo en ese lugar, ya había llegado a la entrada y Yuki aun no se aparecia con su auto

-Hiro –dijo shu – no quiero ir, no me gusta el hospital-dijo Shu con una fina capa de sudor en su frente, y un tanto incomodo por sus piernas.

-Shuichi ante todo esta tu salud, tienes que ser valiente- comento Hiro – además te comprare una bolsa de pockys de fresa después que te revisen, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de calmarlo

Hiro pudo divisar como se acercaba el Mercedes de Yuki y apenas estaciono el auto bajo para abrirle la puerta trasera y dejar a Shuichi y acomodarse con él en la parte de atrás.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mientras que en los pasillos de NG un alegre Suguru caminaba para regresar a trabajar después de haber pasado un magnifico momento con Thoma aunque, había algo que lo incomodaba.

_Flash Back_

Suguru tengo que hacer una llamada importante-dijo mientras se arreglaba su ropa- nos vemos después- dijo para dejar a Suguru en la habitación.

Esta bien – dijo aunque le resulto rara la actitud de Thoma generalmente nunca hacia llamadas mientras que estaban juntos, una que otra vez llamaba a Mika para decirle que trabajaría hasta tarde pero siempre lo hacia delante de él, nunca se iba a otro lado.

Pero Suguru no se quedo conforme con la respuesta, así que tomo las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y camino hacia la puerta para tratar de oír la conversación.

-Ya te envié la dirección, con un adelanto- dijo Thoma

-.............

-Quiero que todo quede limpio

-..............

-Llegara a las 6 p.m

-.............

-Quedamos así, lo demás te llegara en tres días, adiós

_Fin del flash back_

Esa llamada le había resultado muy extraña, parece que Thoma había encargado hacer algo, ya después le preguntaría necesitaba seguir trabajando para terminar antes de su próximo concierto.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que pisaba algo

-Argg.- grito ese "algo" mientras se removía en el piso por la pisada de Suguru

-waaaaaaaaa -grito Suguru espantado por el grito

-¿Sakano-san?- dijo después de verlo rodando por el piso y agarrando su pie ¿Qué paso?- pregunto, no era tan común ver a Sakano en el piso, normalmente "solo" daba vueltas cual trompo.

Mientras que el manager una vez que se calmo le explico a Suguru el altercado que hubo entre Nakano y Eiri; y que ahora esperaba a K para que le explicara la razón de la pelea, aunque Suguru ya sabia por donde iba el problema

- _Shuichi - pensó _

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mientras tanto K, que ya había recibido la llamada de Ryuichi, manejaba con rumbo al Hospital Central de Tokio, Ryuichi que no había ahondado mucho en el tema, solo le había adelantado que Shu se había golpeado y que era llevado de emergencia al hospital.

Estaciono su auto, estaba muy preocupado por su cantante, que muy aparte de eso Shuichi se había vuelto un gran amigo, así que entro a la sala de espera buscando a Ryuichi, que lo encontró sentado en una esquina con Hiro y al otro lado se encontraba a Yuki Eiri.

-What happened?- dijo el rubio—

Shuichi se golpeo por culpa del imbecil de Sakuma- dijo Eiri mirando con furia a Ryuichi

Mientras que Ryuichi comenzó a levantarse para ir con Yuki y terminar lo que no se pudo en casa de Shuichi, pero esto se interrumpió debido a que salió una enfermera.

-¿Familiares del Shindou-kun?-pregunto

-Sí, somos sus amigos-dijo Hiro –

-Bien, necesito que llene estos datos del paciente-dijo la enfermera mientras se le acercaba con unas hojas

-Sí, claro – comento Hiro mientras sacaba un lapicero y procedía a llenar los datos, ahí le pedían la información básica de Shuichi: su tipo de sangre, que clases de enfermedades tuvo, si tenia pareja y todo lo que se le pedía para poder diagnosticar a Shuichi de una manera mejor.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Shuichi?.- Pregunto Eiri al ver que la enfermera se iba a retirar- aun no le puedo dar un pronostico, el doctor lo sigue revisando- dijo para volver a la habitación donde se encontraba Shuichi.

El rubio ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, hace 10 minutos que estaban ahí y no le decían nada más y para colmo tenia que aguantarse las ganas de fumar, ya que habia un letrero muy grande en la pared.

Se sentía totalmente preocupado por todo lo acontecido, no sabia el estado en el que se encontraba su bola rosa y ahora todo los problemas que se amontonaban es su cabeza estaban provocándole una terrible migraña.

Su vida se encontraba al borde de perder el sentido, sin Shuichi no sabia que podría pasar, ahora su koibito dudaba del amor que sentía por él, nunca se lo dijo pero sabia que Shuichi entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Y ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a su koi, se sentía tan inútil, el recordar a Shuichi adolorido y sufriendo le traía punzadas a su corazón.

Buscaba alguna manera que Shuichi lo perdonara, pero realmente sabia que era una canallada muy grande la que cometió, Shuichi de alguna manera siempre busco su felicidad y él le había pagado de esa manera pero ahora él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ser perdonado, lo amaba y sabia que juntos podrían salir adelante.

Mientras que por otro lado, Shuichi se encontraba acostado en una camilla, observando como el doctor y las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro, le habían colocado una intravenosa pero era tanto en dolor que tenia en el vientre que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Le colocaron más medicamentos y poco a poco sentía que iba disminuyendo el dolor, pero sentia punzadas leves en su vientre- Shindou –san -pregunto el doctor -¿le sigue doliendo?

-Siento punzadas en el vientre-respondió con pocas fuerzas, ya que había tenido una perdida de sangre no muy grande, pero al no estar alimentándose muy bien perjudicaba mucho su salud

-Bien- dijo el doctor – enfermera, colóquele Midazolam 10 miligramos

-Shindou – san con esto descansara un momento-dijo mientras que a Shuichi se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos

Y en la sala de espera, K le había dado aviso a Maiko y la Sra. Shindou que aguardaban impacientes por saber del cantante pelirrosado

Y en esos momentos apareció el Doctor, un hombre de unos 27 años, que como era de esperarse todos los presentes fueron hacia él para saber sobre la salud de Shuichi.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo, doctor? – pregunto la Sra. Shindou que se encontraba apunto de llorar al no saber la situación de Shuichi

-Ahora mismo le están practicando unos análisis-dijo- pero ya esta controlada la hemorragia

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto Yuki que al estar un poco alejados del grupo había estado escuchando atentamente todo lo que el doctor decía.

-En estos momentos esta descansando, tuve que sedarlo ya que el dolor era intenso, en dos horas debe despertar-comento el doctor

-Doctor ¿ya sabe a que se debió la hemorragia?-añadió Hiro debido a que el doctor en ningún momento había comentado el diagnostico de su amigo

-Aún no puedo dar un diagnostico certero debido a que no tengo los resultados, aparte que tengo que hacer una ecografía para ver el daño que hay internamente, si me disculpan tengo que subir unos momentos- dijo para finalizar la conversación

Mientras que Ryuichi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar todo lo que el doctor decía, se encontraba recostado en la pared, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido, se recriminaba una y otra vez que era su culpa el que Shuichi se encontrara tan mal, no debía haberse enojado con él, sabia que nada de lo que había sucedido era culpa de Shu pero la rabia y el coraje prevalecieron, haciéndole actuar de una manera atroz.

-No lo hiciste apropósito -dijo K al ver como Ryuichi se había puesto al escuchar al doctor, ya que momentos antes Hiroshi le habia comentado lo sucedido por completo.

-Lo... sé, pero....fue mi culpa- dijo Ryuichi con su voz entrecortada

-Sí, pero ya esta mejor así que cálmate que tienes que subirle el animo y hacer meritos para que te perdone –dijo K, que sabia el cariño que tenia Ryuichi hacia el pelirrosa

-Sí na no da-dijo cambiando su actitud- le compraremos muchos dulces y globos, Kumagoro-dijo tomando su peluche rosa y caminando hacia la salida.

Mientras que K, al ver que Ryuichi se alejaba se acerco hasta Hiroshi, y le pregunto

-¿Que hacia Yuki-san en casa de Shuichi?-

-No sé, cuando yo llegue ellos ya estaban peleando y vi cuando Shu fue golpeado contra el mueble, no sé más pero supongo que nos siguió, no debí decirte que me acompañaras así nada de esto habría sucedido

- No busques culpables- dijo-algún día se iban a encontrar

-Sí, pero no tan pronto, quería que Shu estuviera mejor para que pudiera hablar con Yuki –dijo Hiro

Rinnngggg, Ringgggg

-Hello?- dijo K- ah, Suguru ¿dime que pasa?

-¿Qué paso con Hiro y Yuki-san?-dijo con un tono preocupado, mientras que Hiro al escuchar quien era, trataba de decirle con señas que no dijera nada

-What?- dijo K que no entendía nada de lo que Hiro le trataba de explicar-haber te paso con Hiroshi – comento K, mientras sacaba su mágnum y la limpiaba

Hiro con una gotita en la sien respondió- moshi moshi-

-Hiroshi ¿Estas bien?- dijo Suguru- escuche que te peleaste con Yuki.-san

-ah sí, pero ya se arreglo el mal entendido, por favor no le comentes nada a Seguchi-san no quiero que halla problemas en la banda por mi culpa-dijo no quería que se enterara Seguchi de la pelea que tuvo Eiri, no quería alertarlo

-No te preocupes yo no diré nada y hablare con Sakano-san para que no le comente nada, y Shuichi ¿ya esta mejor?-pregunto

-Sí, esta un poco mejor ahora esta durmiendo no te preocupes- dijo tratando de calmarlo

-Bueno si ya todo esta bien ya hablamos, cuídense adiós-

-adiós- dijo Hiro para darle el teléfono a K

-¿Y eso? –pregunto K-

-No le podemos decir nada a Seguchi, y hablar con Suguru seria contarle todo a él

-Why?- pregunto K, ya que normalmente no había secretos entre ellos

-Tenemos que hablar pero este no es el momento

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Se encontraba barriendo el templo, con una yukata negra, ahora que había terminado el colegio su padre se había dedicado a instruirlo lo mejor posible para ser el sucesor del imperio de la Familia Uesugi, ya que como siempre Eiri zafo cuerpo y le dejo el trabajo pesado a él.

Pero no se quejaba su honey siempre le decía que tenia que ayudar a su padre así que como "niño obediente" se encontraba haciendo las labores.

Oh si, estaba viviendo momentos muy felices con su honey, lo adoraba, que si por él fuera trabajaba como su esclavo personal los 365 dias del año.

Los fines de semana su dios se iba a Kyoto a verlo, y eran dos días del sexo más duro y desenfrenado que podían tener, claro una que otra sesión donde hacían desatar todo el amor que se profesaban, no quería que su honey se quejara de que lo viera solo como un pedazo de carne así que de vez en cuando tenían sus momentos románticos.

Lo que le extrañaba es que era sábado y su honey en ningún momento lo había llamado para ir.

-_¿Qué raro?- _pensó- no había llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes así que decidió llamar a Ryuichi

Una timbrada , dos timbradas, tres timbradas pero nada no había respuesta

-Tatsuha ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo su padre de improviso

-PAPÁ- grito Tatsuha lo había pillado llamando a Ryu y lo había asustado - me asustaste

-Qué habrás estado haciendo?- dijo su padre- ¿A quien llamas?- Esta es hora de trabajar muchacho, así que deja de vagar y trabaja

-Pero otosan, ya voy a terminar así que me dejas ir a visitar a mi aniki?- pregunto, _tengo que intentarlo-penso_

–Lo llamaba para confirmarle que iría, me llamo en la mañana preguntando cuando iba a visitarlo y como vi que terminaría temprano quería confirmarle- comento Tatsuha, una mentirilla de vez en cuando no estaba mal, todo era para ver a su conejito, trago duro esperando la respuesta.

-¿Eiri?- pregunto – le resultaba muy extraño que su hijo mayor llamara a Tatsuha, sabia que Eiri no aguantaba a su hermano.

_Tatsuha esta haciendo meritos así que porque negarle lo que pide- pensó-aunque no estaria mal hacerlo sufrir un rato_

-....

-Por favor otosan quiero ver a mi aniki si?-presiono Tatsuha

-Ya, ya esta bien pero acaba todo primero- sentencio su padre

-Voy por ti my honey- pensó

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

En esos momentos pero en otro lugar "El amo del universo" se encontraba llegando a su residencia, unos de los lugares más exclusivos de Tokio.

Mientras que estacionaba su Nissan Almera B10 color plateado, Mika Seguchi lo esperaba con la cena servida, la hermana mayor de los Uesugi iba a viajar en la noche para Inglaterra donde tendría que coordinar lo últimos preparativos para inaugurar una nueva sucursal de NG Records, la empresa había crecido incontrolablemente desde que Bad Luck comenzó a trabajar con ellos.

Aunque Thoma no lo quisiera admitir, la empresa habría crecido por la enorme cantidad de productos que se vendía del grupo, gorras, polos, llaveros y ahora más con los comerciales que producían. Sin duda alguna Bad Luck era una mina de oro, pero por mas que estuviera en la gloria, a Thoma esto no le importaba, se encontraba dedicado a recuperar a Eiri, no podía seguir compartiéndolo con Shuichi, el tan solo pensar que Eiri estuviera con el le hacia hervir la sangre.

Necesitaba que Eiri lo llamara de nuevo como incontables veces hizo para amarlo y retenerlo por siempre.

-Querido, que bueno que llegas- interrumpió Mika sacando de su monologo al tecladista y recibiéndolo con un beso.

-Oh, cariño ¿ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto mientras que Mika tomaba su abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero.

-Sí, con él frió que hace por allá estoy llevando ropa muy gruesa-comento para sentarse al costado de su esposo y observarlo comer.

-Hable con Yuki-san en la mañana lo invite a cenar, pero parece que esta ocupado- añadió el rubio

- Ya sabes como es mi hermano Thoma, así que no me sorprende para nada que no haya venido- dijo la castaña

-Lo sé, pero es una lastima que no haya podido venir a despedirse de ti- comento

- Sí, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi hermano Thoma que en mucho tiempo no te voy a ver, así que tienes que dejarme un recuerdo- dijo coqueta mientras que le tomaba la mano a su esposo y caminaban hacia la habitación.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Y un Shuichi adormilado se trataba de mover en la cama, mientras que sentía un dolor proveniente del brazo

-No se mueva mucho Shindou- san, puede hacerse daño con la jeringa- dijo la enfermera

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras se sobaba sus ojos con la otra mano

-El doctor le coloco un sedante al ver que el dolor no cedía, ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto

-Mucho mejor, gracias –dijo esbozando una sonrisa- señorita podría llamar a Nakano Hiroshi por favor- dijo mientras la enfermera le colocaba una almohada.

-Sí claro, pero solo será un momento –comento- en tanto voy a llamar al doctor para que lo revise

-Gracias- dijo para ver como la enfermera le sonreía y salía para llamar a su amigo.

Mientras que Yuki y los demás no se habían movido de ahí, esperando a que Shuichi despertara.

Vieron salir a la enfermera y de inmediato se acercaron para preguntarle por noticias de Shuichi.

-Shindou –san a despertado, quiere ver a Nakano-kun- dijo mientras Yuki frunció el seño, sabia que no podía pedir mucho a su bola rosa, estaba muy enojado con él, así que se resigno pero eso no quitaba ni una pizca de celos que sentía por culpa del pelirrojo.

Hiro de inmediato fue hacia la puerta no sin antes comentarle a la mamá de Shuichi que le haría saber su presencia.

Entro y se acerco hacia la cama de su amigo, el cuarto era amplio y con una mesa al costado de la cama.

-Hiro -sonrio Shuichi mientras observaba como su amigo se sentaba al costado de la cama

-Shu, vaya el susto que nos has dado- dijo- mientras que le daba un golpe suave en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunto Shu con sus ojitos aguados

-Eso es por el susto y para que no vuelvas a meter mientras que alguien se pelea, como se te ocurre sabiendo la fuerza que tiene Yuki y Ryuichi- dijo un Hiro muy preocupado

-Lo siento- dijo- pero no quería verlos pelear, quiero mucho a Ryu y me asuste que le pudiera hacer algo Yuki- comento triste

-Te olvidas que Ryuichi estaba muy molesto, seguro que Yuki no lo hubiera podido vencer-comento- los dos estan esperando afuera, tambien tu mamá y Maiko

-Vio el video Hiro, Ryuichi vio el video y ahora no sé que pueda hacer-dijo Shu mientras que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.

-No te pongas así Shu, hablaremos con él y veremos que quiere hacer por ahora no te preocupes, tienes que recuperarte pron to.

Y en esos momentos entro el Doctor que venia acompañado por la enfermera una chica castaña con ojos negros.

-Bien Shindou-san me dijeron que se encuentra mejor- dijo el doctor- me presento soy Kusama Nowaki

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amigo –dijo Hiro mientras hacia una leve reverencia-

-No se preocupe-comento el moreno

-Bien vine para hacerle unas preguntas-dice mientras que anota todo en el historial medico- le hicimos llenar un formulario a su amigo donde menciona que usted no es fértil

-Así es-menciona Shuichi, quien aprovecha para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-¿Cuándo se realizo ese examen?- pregunto el doctor mientras tomaba nota todo lo que decía Shu

-Poco después que cumpliera los 18 años –dijo, recordando como se había desilusionado al saber que no podría darle hijos a su pareja.

-¿Ud. Ya era sexualmente activo?-pregunto de nuevo, mientras que Shuichi se ruboriza ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su vida sexual.

-Sí- dijo- Doctor no sé a que se deben estas preguntas

-Disculpe Shindou-san no es mi intención incomodarlo, pero es necesario debido al estado en que se encuentra.

-¿Qué estado?- pregunto Hiroshi que había estado totalmente atento a todo lo que preguntaba el doctor

-¿Es algo malo?- añadió Shu preocupado

-No se alarmen –dijo al ver sus caras- el examen revelo que tiene un alto nivel de progesterona* y estrógeno* debido a que Ud. Es fértil

-¡ ¿Qué? !- Exclamaron los dos

-El examen dio negativo-dijo Shuichi asimilando lo que el doctor decía, no era fácil para él hacerse la idea de podría tener hijos de la noche a la mañana.

-Si pero parece que el gen recién se activo. Se han encontrado hombres que hasta los 21 años desarrollan el gen.- añadió el doctor

-Bueno, ahora Shuichi tendría que tomar pastillas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hiro

-Sí, todos los hombres fértiles pueden cuidarse con pastillas- dijo- pero, Ud. por ahora no podrá tomarlas, ya que se encuentra gestando-completo el doctor

-¡Qué!- grito Shuichi- ¿Yo estoy embarazado?- pregunto

-Esta seguro Doctor- pregunto Hiro, mientras observaba como empezaban a fluir lagrimas de los ojos de su amigo y le tomaba la mano para transmitirle su apoyo

-Sí, no hay duda Nakano-kun, él sufrió una amenaza de aborto debido al golpe, ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es guardar reposo, mañana vendré para hacerle una ecografía para saber el tiempo de gestación-dijo mientras se acerco hacia Shuichi

- Shindou-san puedo deducir por sus lagrimas que el niño no es deseado, pero Ud. Tiene el don de concebir eso es algo que muchas personas desearían, además ese niño vendrá a traerle felicidad a su vida- dijo sabia que su paciente debía estar pasando un terrible momento, su pareja estaba afuera y no había dado señales de llamarlo en ningún momento.

-Gracias doctor-dijo Hiroshi-podría guardar discreción con respecto al embarazo, Shuichi aun no esta en condiciones para explicar lo acontecido.

-Claro, no se preocupe-comento

-Shindou-san lo más probable es que mañana también le haga una transfusión de sangre, presenta una ligera anemia aunque no quiero arriesgarme por el bebe- añadió -hasta mañana- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Shuichi?- pregunto mirando a su compañero- mientras que el pelirrosa había permanecido totalmente en silencio, no sabia como reaccionar, lloraba de felicidad y de tristeza a la vez, sabia que el bebe no tenia la culpa pero ahora se encontraba solo, Yuki no quería hijos, lo supo poco después que le comentara que era infértil y el rubio lo único que había alegado es que era mejor, debido a que no tenían tiempo para criar niños y así se dedicaban al ciento por ciento en sus carreras, aparte que a él no le gustaban los niños.

-Shuichi dime algo - dijo Hiro mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lagrimas, no sabia que hacer esta noticia lo había dejado sin palabras y su amigo no ayudaba, ya que no emitía palabra alguna- Shuichi, ¿Al menos dime como te sientes?- dijo el pelirrojo, quería que se liberara, que llorara si era necesario, el guardar esos sentimientos para él solo iban a causarle mucho daño a Shuichi

-Humillado, resentido, adolorido no sé que más siento, me muero por todo el dolor que tengo, Hiro ¿Dime que hago?¿ Voy contento y le digo sabes que Eiri no paso nada, lárgate a tu casa, has tu vida y no me busques?- dice llorando

-No puedo, Dios sabe que yo quería un hijo de Yuki pero no en estas circunstancias, y lo peor es que yo quería alejarme de él y ahora sé, que nos encontramos mas unidos que nunca

-Lo sé Shu, pero vas a tener que decirle, tú sabes que ahora mas que nunca no apoyo en nada a ese tipo, pero no puedes negarle el saber que va ser padre-dice

-Él no quería tener hijos Hiro, yo solo ahora le complicaría más la vida, seguro que Seguchi lo va a buscar ahora que se entere que esta solo- dice

-Lo sé, pero no...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Shuichi lo interrumpió

-Hiro ya no quiero tocar mas el tema, ahora solo quiero dormir –dice- esperare un poco y se lo diré más adelante-comenta, no quería terminar peleándose con su amigo.

-Esta bien, tu mamá esta afuera ¿Que le digo?-dice desanimado sabia que estaba pasando un difícil momento, además que ahora debía de tenerle más paciencia que de costumbre.

-Que ya estoy mejor que venga mañana con Maiko, agradécele a los demás su preocupación pero que vuelvan mañana, la verdad no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie-cometa con pesadumbre

-Bueno cuídate- le dice revolviéndole los cabellos

-Gracias por todo Hiro-

_**Ooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mientras que momentos antes, Yuki al ver que el doctor se retiraba no perdió el tiempo y fue tras él.

La mamá de Shuichi había hablado con él y el doctor lo único que había mencionado era tendrían que realizarle la ecografía y que ya se encontraba mucho mejor lo único que necesitaba era reposo.

Pero el Doctor no había dado un diagnostico de la enfermedad de Shu y eso era algo que lo inquietaba de sobremanera. Así que lo comenzó a seguir en los pasillos del hospital, y cuando estaba por llamarlo un grupo de personas lo retrasaron y el Doctor ya se encontraba

Doblando una de las esquinas así que fue a darle el alcance pero no lo hallo.

Lo único que vio en el pasillo fue un lugar donde suponía que se encontraban las enfermeras

en su descanso, había un mostrador que impedía el acceso total a esa sala pero se podía observar que estaba lleno sillas y mesas, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que alrededor se encontraban muchos archivadores.

-Hay alguien aquí –llamo el rubio- talvez podrían decirle la localización del Doctor Kusama.

Mientras que en el mostrador hallo un montón de papeles y varios fólderes con nombres de pacientes. Supuso que ahí podría estar el de su pelirrosa y comenzó a buscar

_-Shindou Shuichi- _leyó al fin

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de impresión al ver el diagnostico del doctor

-¿Embarazado?- dijo repitiendo lo que leía, nunca se podría estar más unido a una persona por una simple palabra.

**Continuara... **

**Ahora se nos vienen muchas pero muchas cosas! Tatsuha hizo su aparición al fin y se va a encontrar con su Honey! Veremos que le dice Ryuichi cuando lo vea.**

**Además el rubio malhumorado se entero lo que sucede con Shu, ¿Qué hará para recuperar al pelirrosa? **

**Debo decir que el capi me costo, pero espero que le haya gustado además que me encantaría que comentaran!!**

**Veo que las vistas suben y suben pero los comentarios no, así que me gustaría saber de su presencia. Les daré un adelantito Thoma recibirá la visita de Yuki en el próximo capi.**

**Bueno cuídense mucho coman sano y lean mucho yaoi!!! Bye bye!**


End file.
